<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>domestic life, (was never quite my style) by nyoengland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075318">domestic life, (was never quite my style)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoengland/pseuds/nyoengland'>nyoengland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Special Relationship [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, France is France, M/M, Oneshot, Stray Trio, canonverse, sealand is their son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoengland/pseuds/nyoengland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England, as they usually do, completely screw up in both the reveal of their relationship and their new little nation.</p><p>Japan, as he usually does, has a weakness for cute things, which means he benefits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Special Relationship [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/851727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>domestic life, (was never quite my style)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is late - I wanted to complete it for White Day (3.14) in Japan, but life did what life does best lol. Hope you enjoy anyway!</p><p>Trying out canonverse for the first time, please let me know what you think. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Day of the dreaded World Meeting.</p><p class="p1">…at least, it would have been save for the fact that it was the World Meeting after America and England introduced their son. Japan, he would proudly admit to himself privately, had been suspect that their ‘alliance’ had gone past friendship, but he would never admit it to anyone.</p><p class="p1">Turns out he didn’t even need to do it himself. Last January’s World Meeting took place in London, where even France was eyeing Russia’s toasty warm scarf with a hint of jealousy. The usual disoriented babble was floating around, and Japan was attempting to put a stop to another one of Turkey and Greece’s fights before Germany slammed his palms on the table and looked very cross indeed.</p><p class="p1">“Where the <em>hell </em>are England and America?” he barked, his stern accent causing everyone to simmer down. “This is England’s damn meeting, and he is never late - does anyone have any idea where they might have gone?”</p><p class="p1">“They were lost in the throes of passion,” France said, almost as if it were obvious, which to his merit, it was. “Perhaps dear America flew in a night too early.”</p><p class="p1">Canada gingerly raised a hand. “I think he arrived earlier this week,” he said, only to be immediately upstaged by Switzerland clamping his hands over Liechteinstein’s ears and glaring fiercely at him. “I…um…”</p><p class="p1">“We cannot start the meeting without them, surely? So can we have a lunch break early? Germany?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Aiya</em>, that damn Eyebrows had us all fooled that he was responsible.”</p><p class="p1">“I hope he hasn’t been roped in bad things with America,” Russia sighed, “I would prefer to not have to squeeze the both of them.”</p><p class="p1">“Damn that tea bastard…wasting all our time-”</p><p class="p1">Before Romano could begin an expletive laden rant, the door to the conference room inexplicably swung open to reveal England and America, the two of them looking surprisingly…put together, and wearing actual clothes.</p><p class="p1">There was a small child standing uncertainly between them.</p><p class="p1">“Apologies for being late,” England said. “America and I were held up by poor traffic around the Thames. Now, let us get started, my presentation is ready to go.”</p><p class="p1">“Told you we shoulda taken my Mustang, old man!” America exclaimed. The two of them seemed absolutely oblivious to the fact that practically everyone, excluding Poland who had fallen asleep, was gawking at the child. “Anyway! Sorry for the hold up, but the hero’s here, so we can start the meeting! Come to Papa, Sealand, Mama has to present stuff now.”</p><p class="p1">“…Papa?!” For once, in an occurrence so rare to the point where France and England agreed, everyone was suddenly looking at the child in another way. “America, you-”</p><p class="p1">“We spoke about this, America! You are <em>not </em>calling me the mother-”</p><p class="p1">“You gave birth to a child? But you’re a…how…what-”</p><p class="p1">“Wait, wait,” Hungary cried, one of her pink flowers almost falling from her hair as she stood up suddenly. She dragged a finger between the two nations, disguising her heavy breathing so well that even Japan was envious of her skill. “H-He’s <em>your </em>child?”</p><p class="p1">The conference room was silent as the accusation went unanswered. The blond hair - yes, that looked like America’s, the bushy brows - England, obviously, the blue eyes - America, again, the paler shade of skin that matched England’s complexion perfectly.</p><p class="p1">The child - <em>Sealand </em>- clearly did not look happy to be the center of attention, and made two shaky steps forward to grab England’s trouser leg and hide behind there. “He’s yours, right? But then how?”</p><p class="p1">“Nations haven’t had children for thousands of years,” Germany said. His usually severe face had contorted to one of shock. A few gazes were sent to the Italian brothers, but no one else spoke. “How did this come to be?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, we kinda didn’t wanna speak about this,” America said cheerfully, plopping down his briefcase with a loud <em>bang</em>. “Truth is, we kinda don’t know where the kid came from. Neither of us gave birth or carried a kid or anything, though we had-” Switzerland reached over and covered his sister’s ears once more, shooting him a death glare, “…yeah. We had.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, for the love of…strike me now, America, they didn’t need to know we were-”</p><p class="p1">“For once, you’re right,” France drawled, winking. “Everyone is already aware that the two of you were sleeping together.”</p><p class="p1">He was spared the wrath of a little Englishman pouncing on him by the fact that the child - <em>Sealand </em>- was currently gripping his trouser leg.</p><p class="p1">“Now, now! It’s not really a big deal, heh, sweetheart,” America said. The rest of the nations watched with awe as he crossed half the length of the room in three strides, swung his arm over England’s neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. “Yeah! We’re together!” he chirped, unaware of England's bright red face and efforts to push him off. “We still don’t know what caused Sealand’s existence to be a thing, though. The military base’s been kinda chilling for awhile, so I’m not really sure what caused a personification.”</p><p class="p1">“Is it not obvious, <em>mes amis</em>? Obviously, it was the pre World Meeting sex - why didn’t you invite me along? It would have been wonderful to see you bend-”</p><p class="p1">England, with uncharacteristic gentleness, picked up the child, motioned for America to hold him, straightened out his trouser leg, and punched France in the nose. Prussia joined in, as he usually did, then Germany had to wade into the whole mess to pull him out, then the World Meeting erupted into anarchy as it usually did.</p><p class="p1">Edging awkwardly around the table, Japan stood carefully aside from the writhing mass of personifications and went over to America and…<em>Sealand</em>, who watched him approach with wide blue eyes, much like his father’s own.</p><p class="p1">“It is nice to meet you, Sealand,” Japan said, bowing once as a way of greeting. “Welcome to being one of ours.”</p><p class="p1">“Aw, no need to be so formal, Japan,” America grinned, his voice louder over the sounds of England screaming, France screaming, Prussia cackling and whatever else, holding out the child a little so his tiny fingers could wrap around his index finger. “Sealand, say hello!”</p><p class="p1">The child did not seem too eager, but having both parents that were fluent in English must have emboldened him as he squeezed Japan’s finger and said a greeting. Japan quickly programmed the child’s data into his database for future reference, as he felt that it would not be the last time he was brought to a meeting.</p><p class="p1">“I hope we may be able to get along.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">The next time they congregated for a World Meeting was during the summer solstice in Brussels, where thankfully Belgium was a much more responsible host and the meeting started on time.</p><p class="p1">When they were returning from lunch break, where Japan had went to a nearby restaurant with Italy and Germany, he bid farewell to his companions briefly before they split off into another corridor, presumably to speak with Romano and Prussia. He was about to take a left turn to the conference room until he heard voices.</p><p class="p1">“Honestly, America, it hasn’t even been two hours and your tie is all loose,” England’s familiar voice registered on his peripheral vision, along with his stats, profile and portrait, just the way an RPG should. “Come here, you.”</p><p class="p1">“You just wanna touch me, right? My tie isn’t even that loose, princess,” Underneath that information box popped up America’s, though it was slightly larger due to Japan having roomed with him and experiencing his more…unique habits. “Ow! Okay, okay.”</p><p class="p1">Japan managed to hear the familiar sound of silk tightening on silk from the wall he was hiding behind, doing his best to stay out of an intimate moment. “What’s with you and your bevy of pet names recently? Regardless, that is hardly my concern. Sealand seems to have wandered away from the spare room Belgium left us.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh? He’ll be fine, sweetheart - oww!” Another yelp. “Don’t need to pinch my cheeks that hard - anyway! He’s super resilient like his daddy, so he’ll be fine. If something happens to him, he’ll punch as hard as I do!”</p><p class="p1">“You need to worry more about him! …I’ll go looking for him, if you’re not willing to.”</p><p class="p1">Whilst he was waiting for them to stop their conversation, though, Japan felt a small shuffling behind his leg. Sealand, who seemed to have grown twenty centimetres and some hair, was ambling forward, but stopped to look at his parents. There was another information box added to Japan’s RPG peripheral, though it was blessedly devoid of information.</p><p class="p1">England had turned around, which meant Japan was bracing to sprint down the other end (at least, how fast his old bones would let him to), but America’s hands found his wrist. “Wait, England,” he murmured, surprisingly gentle. “Don’t go without me. We’ll look for him together. He’s our son, after all, our flesh and blood. And stuff.”</p><p class="p1">“Thought you didn’t notice, idiot,” England huffed, though he visibly softened. “Though I will say, since he came into our lives, you’ve matured a great deal. I’m proud of you for that.”</p><p class="p1">With a small sigh, America leaned forward, brushing his lips against England’s, the two nations embracing in the corridor. Japan, having conveniently pulled out his sleek phone, hid behind it to avoid watching.</p><p class="p1">Under no circumstances did his finger stray to the white circle that took twenty three photos.</p><p class="p1">“Mama! Papa!” Whilst he was preoccupied, though, the little nation had dashed out behind him and was calling to his parents. “Mama!”</p><p class="p1">“Sealand! Oh, there you are - did you forget that I’m not your-” England broke off, but he was shaking his head fondly as he bent down to meet his open arms. “Ah, very well, heart. Mama it is. There you are, safe and sound.”</p><p class="p1">“See! Told you our little guy has nothing to be afraid off,” America said. “He’s a hero, like his papa! And his mama too.”</p><p class="p1">“America, only he is allowed to call me that,” England huffed. There was no real anger though as he watched America scoop up the nation and balance him in his arms. “Well. We must be going back to the meeting, I believe Estonia would prefer us to be both there when he speaks about internet safety. We should come along…ah, at least put him down before you attempt to kiss me again - ah, idiot…”</p><p class="p1">Hiding a smile, Japan’s slender finger moved once more to capture the moment before leaving the unorthodox family to themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>